


The Real Gift

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gift Fic, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Bruce a gift and Bruce gets a new insight into Tony's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



> Written for LJ's Avengers Fest community.

[ ](http://imgur.com/dSsmCAS)

Bruce Banner may have been carefully charting the reactions of the chemical compound before his eyes, but his mind was already extrapolating potential uses in the field. If the reactions held steady, it could make a world of difference in the effectiveness of Hawkeye’s sleeping arrows. They would still not affect the Other Guy, but humans and even a goodly number of supers would succumb to this particular-

The sound of an explosion drew his attention away from the microscope. “JARVIS, continue monitoring,” he said almost absently as he walked towards the door.

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” came the smooth voice of Tony’s personal AI. “I should inform you that Mr. Stark has apparently discovered yet another flaw in the new design for Agent Romanoff’s ‘widow’s bites’.”

“Is that what it was?” Bruce glanced back at his desk before shaking his head. He continued out the door and down to Tony’s lab. Loud mutterings and occasional clangs could be heard as he drew closer. Stepping inside, he found Tony tossing pieces of metal into a box in the corner of the room. Sometimes he missed and a piece landed on the floor. Bruce repressed a chuckle as DUM-E would helpfully pick up the piece and take it back to the frustrated engineer.

“No, DUM-E,” Tony scolded before chucking the piece at the box. “Don’t bring it back to me! Put it in the box.”

“Trouble?” Bruce interjected from his spot by the door.

Tony started then scowled over his shoulder. “Define your terms,” he growled. “Damn stuff’s the best for protecting Nat’s hands, but when I get it too small the energy reserves blow up.”

“Have you-“

“Yes I tried reducing the charge, but then she’s stuck with one or two stings before it’s useless,” Tony snapped.

“Separate battery?” Bruce offered, only to be met with an exasperated eye roll from the engineer.

“You want to explain to her the necessity for adding more bulk to her costume?” he demanded.

Bruce shrugged. “I thought your new stuff was going to lessen the bulk. Wouldn’t it even out?”

“Yes, but where…” Tony’s voice trailed off as he considered it. He blinked several times before his eyes began to go vague with brimming ideas. “Maybe if I build in a strip along the sleeve where I can put a line of…” The volume dropped until Tony was mumbling as he started making hasty notes on his tablet. With a shake of his head, Bruce began to leave only to stop as Tony called out. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Back to my lab?” he replied, letting his voice drift up questioningly.

“No, no, no,” Tony replied, typing one handed as he gestured Bruce back in. “Since you’re here anyway, I need you to look over these specs and see what you think.”

Bruce sighed. “Shouldn’t you have Natasha look at them?”

“Why? It’s not like they’re for her,” Tony frowned at him. “Why would you think they were for Nat?”

“We were just talking about-“

“Topic change, Doc, topic change,” Tony waved a hand airily. “Keep up.” He reached up and grabbed apparently thin air before flicking his fingers towards Bruce. “Here, what do you think?”

Holographic diagrams popped up in front of Bruce. His gaze moved along the complicated chemical equations and various engineering drawings until the pattern suddenly fell into place. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. “Are these…?” His voice trailed off.

“Based them on the unstable molecules Richards came up with,” Tony replied absent-mindedly. His fingers flew across a tablet as he made various adjustments and changes to a complex design on its surface. “Silly name…have to think of something else.”

Bruce shook his head. “But why-“

“You hate being naked in public,” Tony interrupted as he suddenly gestured and pulled his tablet design up to a three-dimensional holograph in front of him. Now Bruce could see the slowly refinement of design Tony was trying to make on the Widow’s Bite for Natasha. “I figured if those things could manage the contortions Richards puts them through then they’d handle the whole Bruce-to-Hulk-to-Bruce transformations.”

Bruce turned once more to look at the diagram in front of him. Tony had taken the time to manipulate the molecules and material he’d borrowed from Reed Richards until he created a pattern for pants that would stretch and contract…perfect for the times when the team needed Hulk. Bruce could feel a contented rumble in the back of his head. Even the Other Guy recognized the effort taken on his…their behalf.

“Tony-“ he started.

“Yes, I know, I’m a genius,” Tony interrupted from his place across the lab. He didn’t even bother looking around. “It’s not a problem. I’m going to make sure we’ve got several pair on hands. Never know when we might run into something that will stain that stuff.” His nose wrinkled. “Have to work on that,” he muttered. “Can’t imagine why Richards hasn’t done it already. Those guys get into more trouble than we do…and that’s saying something.”

“Tony-“ Bruce tried again.

“Well, enough chit chat,” Tony broke in once more. He waved Bruce towards the door. “Don’t know what you were doing, but I’m sure it was perfectly good. I’ve got science to do. Go be doing good somewhere.” With more prattle and gestures, Tony gently but inexorably moved Bruce out of the lab and closed the door behind him.

“He won’t ever let me say thank you,” Bruce muttered as he reentered his own lab.

“Mr. Stark does not handle such emotional ‘displays’ in a productive manner,” JARVIS commented quietly.

“Oh, I know,” Bruce agreed with a small grimace. “I just wish…just once…that he would let someone say thank you.”

“Use the gift he gives you,” JARVIS replied. “I believe that is the gratitude Mr. Stark seeks.”

It said so much about Tony’s upbringing. His best, most authentic smiles came when people actually used the gifts he gave them. How many gifts had he tried to give only to have them ignored, belittled, or thrown out?

Bruce’s head came up abruptly. “JARVIS, make sure I get those pants as soon as they’re delivered.” He would not be one of the ones who discounted Tony’s friendship just because Tony didn’t know how to express himself. Bruce would be appropriately appreciative.

“Yes, Dr. Banner.”


End file.
